


Date Night

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Gavin has a date, and Ryan has a date, but they both get stood up. So who's buying dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Ryan arrived at the nice restaurant, dressed to impress with a nice medium grey dress shirt and black dress pants and dress shoes. He knew he’d be first, since his date had to travel from farther. He checked the clock on his phone. He was a few minutes early to the reservation, and just received a text from his date.

_Almost there! Can’t wait to see you. :)_

Ryan smiled. This was his second date with the guy, the first date going _okay_ but he wanted to give the guy a second chance. Ryan had been trying to find the right guy for a long time, dated a few and never felt that deep connection he wanted… the feeling of true love. Though, he knew it took time. That’s why he was giving it a second chance. But Ryan always wondered if in order for it to really work, that the spark would have to be there from the start. That’s what all of his married friends described their first date with their spouse. And sometimes it was hard for gay men to find other gay men, too.

Ryan stepped forward and got his table for two while he waited for him. He ordered a drink for himself and looked through the menu while he waited, checking the time every now and then.

…

Gavin walked into the restaurant, flattened down his hair once more as he slightly stumbled forward, his dark grey dress pants slightly wrinkled and light green shirt half tucked. Gavin bit his lip, cursing himself for getting dressed in the dark and being in such a rush. He never should have tried to nap before… but well, he was here. And not too late. He went up to the podium where the girl with straight black hair and red nails smiled at him asking if he had a reservation.

“Yeah, uh…” And, just to add the cherry on top, Gavin forgot his date’s name. It was the first date, and he was already slacking bad. “Can you just read off the reservation for two you have?”

The lady seemed to give him a look for a second, but went down the list anyway. “Ryan for two?”

Gavin shook his head. “No, that’s not it…” The name played over in his head. He always liked the name Ryan. But that wasn’t his date’s name. She went past 5 more names before she finally got to “Trevor?” And Gavin yelled “that’s it!”

The lady let out a quiet sigh. “He’s not here yet, but would you like to take a seat while you wait for him?”

“Yes, please.” Gavin replied, and she led him to a booth and gave him a menu, placing the other down across from him. “Enjoy,” She said with a smile before leaving him to himself. When the waiter came over to get his drink order, he could see a handsome man in grey dress shirt and black dress pants reading over the menu, then looking at his phone. He had the nicest brown hair, smoothed over and looked like it would be so nice to run his hands through. Just as he was thinking this, the man did just that, running his hand through his hair, making Gavin bite his lip, but then concerned as he noticed the man looking distraught as he looked down at his phone. He looked around the restaurant, back towards the entrance, and as his gaze shifted back, he caught Gavin’s gaze. Gavin quickly averted his eyes and pretended to focus on his menu, then checked his on phone.

He kinda wished that man was his date.

…

Ryan looked toward the entrance. Where could he be? He said he was close… Ryan sighed. Then, as he turned to face the rest of the restaurant, his eyes met those of a younger man who looked like he was waiting for a date too. The man quickly looked away, then pulled out his phone. Ryan didn’t think much of it. He was probably waiting for a date too. A good looking young man like him would get all the ladies, he bet.

Ryan couldn’t help but watch this man. He had quite a large nose, but he was gorgeous. Beautiful tanned skin, if Ryan could tell in the lighting, and hair that seemed messy and stuck up in every damned direction, but still boosted his attractiveness somehow. The green dress shirt complimented his skin. Ryan was interrupted from his observations when his phone buzzed.

_I’m so sorry, Ryan… I got a business call just as I was pulling into the restaurant and they need me in as soon as possible, it’s an urgent issue. I hope we can take a rain check on this date. Sorry again._

Ryan frowned. Somehow his waiter had perfect timing.

“Would you like to put in an order for an appetizer while you wait, sir?”

“Actually, I’m going to put in my meal order. Just me tonight.”

The waiter’s expression changed to something of sympathy, nodding as he wrote down the order and leaving him alone once more. Ryan sighed, running his finger around the rim of the glass his drink was in. Then Ryan thought to himself, maybe… just maybe it wasn’t meant to be.

…

Gavin looked over, watching the older man again. The older man handed two menus to the waiter, then seemed to slump down as his finger trailed the rim of his glass. Gavin felt so bad for the guy. Gavin’s waitress returned his drink order and said she’d be back when his date arrived. Gavin nodded absentmindedly, then stopped her before she left.

“Can you do me a favor, love, and can you give the guy at the table right there,” Gavin pointed towards the handsome older man, the waitress looking over and spotting him, “Can you get him another drink of his choice, my treat.” Gavin asked, and when the waitress gave him a slightly weird look, Gavin explained. “Poor guy looks like his date cancelled on him, so I want do him a favor.”

“Alright, sir…” The waitress said, going over to the man’s table and talking to him for a brief moment. The older man looked up to look at Gavin and smiled brightly. Gavin nodded. The waitress returned to Gavin shortly after. “The man said he really appreciates the offer, but it is not necessary. And he said his name is Ryan.”

“Can you tell him I’m Gavin, and that I insist on it…” Gavin stopped, noticing the discomfort growing on the poor girl’s face. “I’m sorry, miss, I… I’ll tell him myself.”

“Thank you, sir.” She walked away. Gavin rose up from his seat, going over to Ryan. He suddenly felt nervous, gulping down a lump in his throat when he noticed Ryan watching him. Was he being awkward? Was this awkward? But he couldn’t go back now…

Gavin smiled as he stood by Ryan’s table, scratching the back of his head. “Hello, Ryan. Sorry to intrude on your meal, but I just though you could use a drink… I mean…” Gavin bit his lip, his cheeks starting to flush.

Ryan chuckled. “It’s alright…”

“Gavin, my name is Gavin.” He held out his hand and Ryan shook it firmly. “Pleasure to meet you, Gavin. I’m Ryan. And I really do appreciate the offer. Anyway, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your own date.”

Gavin’s face dropped slightly. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m just… waiting.” Gavin looked at his phone once more, noticing a text from one of his friends, Michael.

_Hey, I was at subway with Ray and saw that guy you said you were going on a date with tonight. What happened?_

“Oh…” Gavin said quietly to himself.

_Oh, shit…he just tried to flirt with Ray… I’m so sorry, Gavin. Want us to come get you and we can get some bevs and play some shit?_

Gavin looked at a curious Ryan, then his frown changed to a smirk as he texted back.

_Nah, I’ll text you later._

“Well, looks like my date decided he wasn’t interested anymore…”

Ryan’s eyes light up when he said _he_. “Oh… oh no. That’s a shame. A handsome man like yourself shouldn’t be getting stood up.”

“Neither should this handsome man in front of me.” Gavin said, taking a seat across from him.

“I wasn’t stood up…” Ryan started, and Gavin gave him a look.

“Ryan, please…” Gavin shook his head. They both laughed after this. It was like they were old friends. They looked into each other’s eyes, and they both saw the beautiful color of each other’s eyes.

“You have pretty eyes” They both said, laughing once again, even harder this time. But, suddenly, Gavin’s face dropped as a thought came to him.

“Gosh, I’m sorry… I…” Gavin started. Somehow, Ryan knew what he was trying to get at, without all the words.

“Gavin,” He said, his eyes softening. “I’m gay, too.” Ryan whispered.

Gavin smiled wide. “Top!”

Ryan’s head tilted in a befuddled look. “Top?”

Gavin giggled. “Uh, yeah. If you haven’t noticed, I’m British.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard a British person say “top” before…”

“It’s just my thing. I don’t know…” Gavin shrugged.

Ryan laughed. “It’s alright. I like it. Top. I should use that more, hah. So, what brings you to Texas?”

Gavin smiled, telling him about his slow motion cinematography work and how much he enjoyed it. Ryan told him about his animation work and how he did some scientific research before, and was looking for another job more suited for him. He also mentioned his extensive collection of PC games, and Gavin smiled at this, happy to know another gamer. They discussed games and such all night, and when they received the bill they had a hard time deciding who paid. Finally, Ryan concluded by saying he was older and was going to be the gentleman, and promised that he would let Gavin pay the next time, with a little wink making Gavin blush and give up on the bill.

“I knew I’d get you.” Ryan chuckled.

“Oh, hush, love…” Gavin said, rolling his eyes. “You know, Ryan… I’m really glad you got stood up… I mean…” Gavin pressed his palm to his forehead.

Ryan chuckled again. “What you meant to say is I’m glad things… turned out this way.”

“Yes… for both of us,” Gavin added. And they stared into each other’s eyes, and they both felt the spark, that spark Ryan was thinking about earlier, the one Ryan wanted so much and Gavin always dreamed of.

Ryan’s hand came up to grab at Gavin’s and Gavin blushed. Ryan kissed his knuckles, making Gavin hide his giggles behind his other hand.

“We’re definitely doing this again. When are you free?”

Gavin smirked. “I’m always free. The name’s Gavin Free.”

Ryan chuckled. “Wait, are you being serious?”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah. My name really is Gavin Free. Gavin David Free…”

“So… lovely, Gavin David Free…” Ryan said. “It just rolls off the tongue.”

“So… Ryan…” Gavin prompted. Ryan chuckled.

“Oh, James Ryan Haywood.”

Gavin smiled. “That’s lovely. You like people to call you by your middle name, huh?”

Ryan shrugged. “Yeah. I just prefer it.”

“That’s cool, Ryan. James. Ryan. Yeah, I like Ryan too. But James is just a nice, of course.”

They both smiled, still holding hands.

It was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> 3/13: I got some pretty good reception on this, and I liked it so much I think I might add another chapter at some point! :)


End file.
